Wedding Bells And 30 Minutes
by CityAndSound
Summary: So Much Had Changed Over The Years And Now Ginny And Draco Are Young Adults. But A Lot Can Change Over 30 Minutes Too. One-Shot


**Hello Everyone! This Is My Second Fanfiction. The Idea Just Kinda Popped Into My Head And I Just Had To Write It Down Lol. So I Hope You Enjoy It. Oh And All Characters Belong To Jk Rowling! Enjoy.**

* * *

Ginny stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror that stood before her

Ginny stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror that stood before her. She breathed deeply before exhaling slowly. The day was a warm pleasant one, and the sun was already sinking behind the horizon. The clock was ticking away happily. Fifteen more minutes to go. Ginny breathed slowly again. The silence was calming but also somewhat unnerving. She couldn't quite believe she was in this place. She had dreamed of it for four years and here it was. Time had flown past incredibly quickly and so many things had changed. Just then the door opened and Ginny was interrupted of her thoughts. Hermione Granger entered grinning at her red haired friend.

"Oh Ginny you look stunning!" she exclaimed rushing to her friend's side, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Thanks" replied Ginny quietly. She continued staring at herself.

"Ginny, it's going to be fine" said Hermione smiling softly understanding how she felt at the moment. "I'll leave you to it" said Hermione walking out of the room. Ginny stared down at the silver diamond ring sitting comfortably on the finger of her left hand. She smiled as she recalled how it came to be there.

b The man of her dreams had proposed to her in Paris amongst a scrumptious dinner and stunning scenery. Ginny had been so happy she had cried her eyes out, slightly alarming her partner. It had been one of the finest moments in her life. Everyone accepted to the marriage and things were finally looking up due to the Dark Lord's downfall nearly a year ago. Ginny snapped out of her reverie as her nerves came crashing upon her once more. She set her hair properly. Its was long and a deep red colour which was alluring. It had been curled and the front part had been loosely pulled back creating a very pretty look. Upon her head sat her grandmother's goblin made tiara. After it had been polished and modified slightly it was very lovely. From the tiara fell a thin veil. Her dress was simple satin and net. The top half was a heart shaped halter which fitted her nicely and left most of her back bare. The bottom of the dress flowed down elegantly and dropped gracefully at her feet. Her tantalizing hazel eyes brought the whole look together. Another knock sounded at the door.

"Come in" cried Ginny. It was her father. He too was smiling at her.

"We're ready for you Ginny" he said softly. His kind eyes were full of pride. Ginny nodded and took one last look at herself in the mirror and departed with her father. The wedding was to take place outside in the vast garden of her soon-to-be-husband. Hermione as her Maid of Honour and Luna and Gabrielle as her bride's maids were already outside waiting at the alter. Music started to play signalling Ginny's entrance.

"Are you ready dear?" her father asked her.

"Yes I am" replied Ginny nodding her head and linking her arm to her father's. The doors to the garden opened and all the heads of the guest immediately turned to take a good look at Ginny. The sky was darkening and the stars were sparkling out, contrasting wonderfully against the velvety sky. Candles had been lit among the many red rose bushes the garden held. To Ginny everything looked faultless and to perfection. The nerves began again and Ginny's stomach seemed alive with butterflies. Her father squeezed her hand in a reassuring way. Ginny's breathing began to get heavier as she took notice of the many people who were staring at her. But as soon as she spotted him everything seemed to slip away. All the fear and worry evaporated into excitement and tranquillity. There he stood, tall and looking more handsome then ever in his black robes with his silvery blonde hair falling into those stormy grey eyes. As Ginny approached him, Draco smirked and she shook her head smiling. She turned to give her father a hug and he whispered "I am so proud of you" with much feeling. "I love you Daddy" she replied and let go to face Draco. He took her small elegant hand into his slender one. He slowly rubbed his thumb across her knuckles in a comforting way.

How ironic it was that it was exactly in this way that their relationship had started four years ago. The war was in full rage. Death surrounded the people constantly and fear reeked amongst the muggle world as well as the wizarding world. The Ministry had crumbled to pieces and there was no guidance, no support on what to do. Only havoc circled the world. It was so much more worse then last time. People fled in terror and the Death Eaters only set out to destroy. Hogwarts was taken over and without Dumbledore many students rebelled. Ginny had been one of them. Never having been one to sit back and let things happen, she got to action and caused as much trouble as possible. Draco and his mother joined the light side after many long years of being under Lucius' reign. A lesson learned by many during the war was not to judge a book by its cover. Narcissa fought bravely and proved to be a very nice person too. Draco risked his life by deceiving the dark side and translating information to the light. Ginny and Draco had grown to know each other rather well in that time. Both had saved each others life on countless occasions. During one particularly nasty battle, Ginny was left shaken and Draco had taken her hand and stroked her knuckles whispering "Don't worry Gin, everything is going to be ok. I promise you, it will all be over soon". This statement was followed by their first kiss. It seemed almost inappropriate for it to happen during a battle, but it gave them a new found strength to fight with, and ever since their relationship had not faltered once. The war raged on for a couple of years because of the search of the Horcruxes.

Finally the Dark Lord was defeated by Harry Potter and the world rejoiced once again. The remaining Death Eaters fled. It was like a new dawn, a fresh beginning for everyone. And as the sun rose the next day, the people rose with a new life. Ginny and Draco had found each other, and knew what they had was something special. People all around accepted Draco and talked fondly of his precious relationship with the fiery youngest Weasley. A wondrous engagement had taken place and now the time for the wedding had approached. Ginny was so content that words could not describe it.

"Family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness the bond between Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Molly Weasley in Holy Matrimony" said the priest. Draco's heart skipped a beat as it finally sunk in that he was going to spend the rest of his life with the one girl who has been his salvation. The whole garden seemed to suddenly stop and stand still as if to notice how special this wedding actually was. Shimmering fairies were circling the couple to make the scene look even more dazzling. It was soon time to exchange vows. Ginny went first.

"Draco, when you first joined the light side I was doubtful but then it all began to change and I came to realise you were a brave, considerate, warm, thoughtful and caring person. I still remember the night you just held me in your arms and I knew from that moment that I had fallen in love with the most incredible guy. You gave me courage and hope to continue fighting and undying trust in our relationship. Every time I look at you all the fear I hold disappears because I know I am safe and loved and for that I hold you so dear to me. You have truly been my saving grace and have given me more then you will ever know. Words honestly cannot describe it, but all I have said and all that I feel for you is true. I love you always and forever" finished Ginny with tears in her eyes. Molly Weasley blew her nose loudly within the quiet atmosphere. Draco was so touched by what Ginny had said. Now it was his turn.

"Ginny, there is one thing that I will forever be in your debt for. You saved me. When I was scared and lonely you talked to me and I grew to love you for whom you were. When I was in pain and sinking you brought me back and healed me. At times it feels so surreal that you are with me, almost like I don't deserve you because you are so good and pure. I love you Ginevra more then you will ever know. You are the prayer that I had for so long waited for. I never knew I could feel this way for anyone until you came along and I admired your strength and poise and all the little things you do. You changed me into someone I want to be and you have given me a reason to be proud of who I am. You are unbelievably special to me and I promise I will always protect you. I love you always and forever." More sniffing could be heard from the crowd but Draco and Ginny were too busy staring into each others eyes. The priest cut in.

"Do you Draco Malfoy take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do" said Draco firmly grinning at Ginny.

"Do you Ginevra Molly Weasley take Draco Malfoy to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do" replied Ginny. The rings were exchanged and the audience were beaming at the pair.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" finished the priest. Draco gave Ginny the cheesiest grin and leaned down to capture her lips. Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. Hermione, Luna and Gabrielle were clapping with tears in their eyes as were Mr and Mrs Weasley along with Narcissa. George bellowed loudly and set of a few Weasley Wizarding fireworks as he knew Fred would have done the same. Ginny and Draco broke apart.

"I love you" she whispered beaming at Draco.

"I love you too…Mrs Malfoy" said Draco with his trademark smirk and Ginny giggled while he held her tightly in his strong arms. Cheers from the crowd soon turned to shrieks and a loud bang followed. Some of the rose bushes were on fire.

"What's going on?" asked Ginny worriedly.

"I don't know" replied Draco confused. Just then Bill ran up to the couple.

"Deatheaters, the few that remain" he said panting.

"What?!" asked Ginny horrified.

"Is my father among them?" asked Draco in a serious tone.

"Yes" said Bill warily. "I'm going out there to fight" he said running off.

"So am I" said Draco through gritted teeth.

"No you can't, your father – " but Ginny was cut off by another loud explosion.

"I have to, he will never leave us alone if I don't" said Draco quickly.

"Fine, I'm fighting too" said Ginny determinedly getting out her wand.

"No! You stay where you're safe" said Draco aiming a spell at a passing Deatheater.

"No way, if you're fighting then so am I" she replied as if to put a stop to their discussion. Draco stared at her concernedly and then nodded his head. Ginny was headstrong, she wouldn't just sit back. It seemed rather foolish for a Deatheater attack for there were only five of them and a lot more Aurors around the place. Bill and Charlie had taken up fighting a particularly large Deatheater and Luna, Hermione and Fleur cornered another. Harry, Ron and Neville were fighting Bellatrix Lestrange who kept on cackling loudly as if to say there was some ultra motive of there only being five Deatheaters.

"Bombarda!" shouted Ginny, making a few chairs and pillars crash down upon an approaching Deatheater.

"Nice work!" cried Draco, skimming the grounds for his father. He found him with his wand pointed at his mother's chest.

"Leave her alone you filthy bastard!" Draco yelled sprinting towards them with his wand held in front of him. Lucius laughed and grabbed onto Narcissa's arm and pointed his wand at her throat.

"Get your dirty hands off of her!" cried Draco.

"Or what? You have disgraced me! You have stooped so low, marrying a disgusting blood traitor whore" said Lucius.

"Shut the fuck up!" shouted Draco absolutely livid.

"Oh yes, sorry to disrupt your little function" said Lucius with a provoking smile.

"Let go of mother" demanded Draco.

"One false move boy and I'll kill her" said Lucius scowling. Just then someone shouted "Stupefy!" and Lucius dropped Narcissa in shock.

"Come on Mrs Malfoy" said Ginny picking her up quickly and taking her to the side.

"Your little witch likes to surprise does she?" said Lucius getting up.

"Don't you dare harm her!" bellowed Draco and he started firing spells at his father. Bellatrix appeared out of nowhere and began to battle Ginny and Narcissa.

"You insolent little boy" said Lucius aiming a spell at Draco who ducked.

"No you are the lonely and pathetic one. You're a wretched man who uselessly trailed the Dark Lord like some love struck puppy" spat Draco with anger.

"You sad little witch, marrying weak Draco" said Bellatrix jeering.

"Don't you dare say that about my son!" shouted Narcissa.

"He's worth millions more then his father!" said Ginny shrilly.

"Oh really now?" said Bellatrix in a mocking tone.

"You're the feeble one. Haven't got a sodding life have you? Sucking up to Voldemort hey?" asked Ginny smirking while Bellatrix's face went sour. "Never really accepted you did he?" said Ginny laughing. "So you see you're the sad and lonely bitch!" yelled Ginny shaking with anger. Bellatrix stood still with the expression of utmost loathing on her face. Then –

"Crucio!" she said and Ginny screamed in pain. Draco whipped his head around to see his Ginny lying on the floor, crying in pain with Bellatrix pointing her wand at her.

"Ginny!" Draco cried running forwards. Then two things happened at once. Narcissa shouted "Expelliarmus" and Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand. At the same moment someone shouted "Avada Kedavra" and a light thump could be heard of a body hitting the ground. A woman screeched "No!" in absolute distraught and Ginny blinked a few times to get her vision in focus. What had happened? She gradually got up, her body was aching terribly. She looked around her and quite suddenly the aching disappeared and was replaced by a numb feeling. Narcissa was on her knees howling. In front of her lay Draco's motionless body, his eyes seemed to have glassed over. Ginny's mouth went dry and she slowly limped forwards, her mouth slightly open. She silently turned to look at Narcissa again before falling to the ground next to Draco. She didn't speak, just stared. Stared at her beautiful Draco, her hero. Commotion ensured in the background. More Aurors had arrived and had captured all the Deatheaters.

"It's off the Azkaban for you scum" Ginny heard one of them say. She turned her head to take in the sight around her. All was in ruins and smoke, and only half and hour ago Ginny had been reciting her vows to Draco. She turned to face him again and reached out to move the hair from his eyes which she slowly closed.

"Come on Mrs Malfoy" said a voice. Ginny turned around to see Fleur scooping down beside the distraught lady. Narcissa got up and buried her head in Fleur's neck while she walked away. Ginny didn't understand what was happening. A soft voice spoke to her next.

"Gin, come on, get up" said the voice which she recognised to be Bill's. She didn't budge, not even twitch a muscle.

"I'm not leaving him, He'll wake up soon" said Ginny still staring. He had to wake up; he couldn't just leave her like that. Ginny convinced herself he was sleeping. It was quite a childish thing to do but at that moment it was the only excuse she had.

"He's not going to wake up" said Bill grabbing her hand.

"He is! Just wait!" growled Ginny. Everyone was crying yet her eyes remained dry. Why was everyone crying, didn't they understand her Draco was going to get up any second.

"It's over Ginny" said another voice which she realised was Hermione's.

"Don't be silly!" said Ginny laughing nervously. "I mean he promised he would never leave me, and he would always – always protect me" stuttered Ginny is disbelief. Realisation of the situation began to hit her. "Draco?" she said weakly. A single beautiful tear ran down her cheek. "No Draco, you can't leave me, please!" she cried in desperation, tears now flowing freely. She was shaking uncontrollably, with grief, extreme loss, sadness and anger. "You didn't deserve this" she whispered. All around her the thick smoke swirled. "Reducto!" she screamed very loudly to vent some of her feelings out. The whole entire alter and all the seats blew up. Then her sobs grew loud as she struggled for breath. "I need you" she cried urgently lying down next to him. Only her weeping could be heard amidst the deafening silence of everyone around, as Ginny wrapped her arms protectively around her soul mate. Above them, quite suddenly a huge balloon popped, showering the pair with love heart confetti as everyone continued to stare at the heart wrenching destruction around them.

* * *

**Well I Hope You Liked It! Please Read And Review! Fankooo! **

**PunkAngel91 xxx**


End file.
